Cracked Interviews
Cracked Interviews is a blanket title that encompasses all interview articles done in the pages of Cracked. History The first interview appeared in the very first issue; "Max Walliss interviews Jayne Womansfield" and featured a parody of Mike Wallace interviewing Jayne Mansfield. Throughout the next decade or so, Cracked would continue to feature fake interviews, with different fictional and fictionalized people conducting them. In Cracked No. 99, Nanny Dickering made her first appearance. She would serve as the regular interviewer for the next twenty years, only occasionally turning the mic over to others. When Bill Ward stepped down from regularly illustrating Nanny's interviews, other characters served this purpose, some named (Collie Collingswood), some not. Even pop culture figures such as Wayne & Garth would serve this function. Eventually, Nanny returned with various new illustrators. In the final years of the magazine, interviews were featured less and less, but Nanny remained the go-to interviewer. Gallery of Interviews Nanny Dickering Cracked Interviews the Hamburger King.jpg|The Hamburger King Cracked No. 99 Cracked Interviews the Toy King.jpg|The Toy King Cracked No. 103 Cracked Interviews the Money King.jpg|The Money King Cracked No. 104 Cracked Interviews the Discount King.jpg|The Discount King Cracked No. 105 Cracked Interviews the Industrial King.jpg|The Industrial King Cracked No. 106 Cracked Interviews the Music King.jpg|The Music King Cracked No. 108 Cracked Interviews the Auto King.jpg|The Auto King Cracked No. 109 Cracked Interviews the Consumer King.jpg|The Consumer King Cracked No. 110 Cracked Interviews the Camp King.jpg|The Camp King Cracked No. 111 Cracked Interviews the Hospital King.jpg|The Hospital King Cracked No. 112 Cracked Interviews the TV King.jpg|The TV King Cracked No. 113 Cracked Interviews the Liberation Queen.jpg|The Liberation Queen Cracked No. 115 Cracked Interviews the Housing King.jpg|The Housing King Cracked No. 116 Cracked Interviews the Advertising King.jpg|The Advertising King Cracked No. 117 Cracked Interviews the College King.jpg|The College King Cracked No. 118 Cracked Interviews the Oil King.jpg|The Oil King Cracked No. 120 Cracked Interviews the Restaurant King.jpg|The Restaurant King Cracked No. 121 Cracked Interviews the Christmas King.jpg|The Christmas King Cracked No. 123 Cracked Interviews the Newspaper King.jpg|The Newspaper King Cracked No. 124 Cracked Interviews the Supermarket King.jpg|The Supermarket King Cracked No. 125 Cracked Interviews the Surveillance King.jpg|The Surveillance King Cracked No. 126 Cracked Interviews the Resort King.jpg|The Resort King Cracked No. 127 Cracked Interviews the Stunt King.jpg|The Stunt King Cracked No. 128 Cracked Interviews the Lemonade King.jpg|The Lemonade King Cracked No. 129 Cracked Interviews the Sports King.jpg|The Sports King Cracked No. 130 Cracked Interviews the Magic King.jpg|The Magic King Cracked No. 131 Cracked Interviews the Super Salesman King.jpg|The Super Salesman King Cracked No. 132 Cracked Interviews the Used Car King.jpg|The Used Car King Cracked No. 133 Cracked Interviews the Movie King.jpg|The Movie King Cracked No. 134 Cracked Interviews the Political King.jpg|The Political King Cracked No. 135 Cracked Interviews the Olympic Training King.jpg|The Olympic Training King Cracked No. 136 Cracked Interviews the Art King.jpg|The Art King Cracked No. 137 Cracked Interviews the Outdoor King.jpg|The Outdoor King Cracked No. 138 Cracked Interviews the Antique King.jpg|The Antique King Cracked No. 139 Cracked Interviews the Carnival King.jpg|The Carnival King Cracked No. 140 Cracked Interviews the Power Company King.jpg|The Power Company King Cracked No. 141 Cracked Interviews the Fad King.jpg|The Fad King Cracked No. 142 Cracked Interviews the Monster King.jpg|The Monster King Cracked No. 143 Cracked Interviews the Pet Store King.jpg|The Pet Store King Cracked No. 144 Cracked Interviews the Radio King.jpg|The Radio King Cracked No. 145 Cracked Interviews the Insurance King.jpg|The Insurance King Cracked No. 146 Cracked No. 179 Cracked Interviews the Writing King.jpg|The Writing King Cracked No. 147 Cracked Interviews the Hobo King.jpg|The Hobo King Cracked No. 148 Cracked Interviews the Wrestling King.jpg|The Wrestling King Cracked No. 149 Cracked Interviews the Souvenir King.jpg|The Souvenir King Cracked No. 150 Cracked Interviews the Airline King.jpg|The Airline King Cracked No. 151 Cracked Interviews the Skateboard King.jpg|The Skateboard King Cracked No. 152 Cracked Interviews the Rock 'N' Roll King.jpg|The Rock 'N' Roll King Cracked No. 153 Cracked Interviews the Publicity King.jpg|The Publicity King Cracked No. 154 Cracked Interviews the Garbage King 2.jpg|The Garbage King Cracked No. 155 Cracked Interviews the Psychic King.jpg|The Psychic King Cracked No. 156 Cracked Interviews the Apartment King.jpg|The Apartment King Cracked No. 157 Cracked Interviews the Health Nut King.jpg|The Health Nut King Cracked No. 158 Cracked Interviews the Saturday Morning Cartoon King.jpg|The Saturday Morning Cartoon King Cracked No. 159 Cracked Interviews the IQ King.jpg|The I.Q. King Cracked No. 160 Cracked Interviews the Fashion King.jpg|The Fashion King Cracked No. 161 Cracked Interviews the Psychiatric King.jpg|The Psychiatric King Cracked No. 162 Cracked Interviews the Wedding King.jpg|The Wedding King Cracked No. 163 Cracked Interviews the Game Show King.jpg|The Game Show King Cracked No. 165 Cracked Interviews the Roller Disco King.jpg|The Roller Disco King Cracked No. 166 Cracked Interviews the Energy Conservation King.jpg|The Energy Conservation King Cracked No. 167 Cracked Interviews the Orkan King.jpg|The Orkan King Cracked No. 168 Cracked Interviews the Trekker King.jpg|The Trekker King Cracked No. 169 Cracked Interviews the Nuclear Power King.jpg|The Nuclear Power King Cracked No. 170 Cracked Interviews the Inflation Beating King.jpg|The Inflation Beating King Cracked No. 171 Cracked Interviews the Multi-Cinema King.jpg|The Multi-Cinema King Cracked No. 173 Cracked Interviews the Time Saving King.jpg|The Time Saving King Cracked No. 175 Cracked Interviews the Book Publishing King.jpg|The Book Publishing King Cracked No. 176 Cracked Interviews the Vacation King.jpg|The Vacation King Cracked No. 178 Cracked Interviews the Comedy King.jpg|The Comedy King Cracked No. 180 Cracked Interviews the Video King.jpg|The Video King Cracked No. 181 Cracked Interviews the Greeting Card King.jpg|The Greeting Card King Cracked No. 182 Cracked Interviews the T.V. Ratings King.jpg|The T.V. Ratings King Cracked No. 183 Cracked Interviews the Football Owner King.jpg|The Football Owner King Cracked No. 184 Cracked Interviews the Cracked Mazagine King.jpg|The Cracked Mazagine King Cracked No. 185 Cracked Interviews the Soap Opera King.jpg|The Soap Opera King Cracked No. 186 Cracked Interviews the Ski Resort King.jpg|The Ski Resort King Cracked No. 187 Cracked Interviews the Special Effects King.jpg|The Special Effects King Cracked No. 190 Cracked Interviews the Useless Products King.jpg|The Useless Products King Cracked No. 191 Cracked Interviews the Elf King.jpg|The Elf King Cracked No. 193 Cracked Interviews the Pet Store King.jpg|The Pet Store King Cracked No. 201 Cracked Interviews the 3-D King.jpg|The 3-D King Cracked No. 203 Cracked Interviews the Travel Agency King.jpg|The Travel Agency King Cracked No. 214 (Nancy Dickering) Cracked Interviews the Low-Budget Movie King.jpg|The Low-Budget Movie King Cracked No. 216 (Nancy Dickering) Cracked Interviews Frankenstein, the Movie Monster King.jpg|Frankenstein, the Movie Monster King Cracked No. 217 (Nancy Dickering) Cracked Interviews Santa Claus, the Christmas King.jpg|Santa Claus, the Christmas King Cracked No. 218 (Nancy Dickering) Cracked Interview with the Gangster King.jpg|The Gangster King Cracked No. 219 Cracked Interviews Dick Clog.jpg|Dick Clog The Blooper & Practical Joke King Cracked No. 220 Cracked Interviews Stephen Kink The Horror King.jpg|Steven Kink The Horror King! Cracked No. 221 Cracked Interviews Stephen Schpielberg The Movie King.jpg|Steven Schpielberg The Movie King! Cracked No. 222 Cracked Interviews the Vice Kings.jpg|The Vice Kings Cracked No. 223 Cracked Interviews the Doll Queen.jpg|The Doll Queen Cracked No. 225 Cracked_Interviews_Broke_Shields_the_Glamour_Queen!.jpg|Broke Shields The Glamour Queen! Cracked No. 226 Cracked Interviews the Commie Commissar!.jpg|The Commie Commissar! Cracked No. 227 Cracked Interviews Max Headache.jpg|Max Headache Cracked No. 228 Cracked Interviews the Grossout King!.jpg|The Grossout King! Cracked No. 229 Cracked Interviews Gummi.jpg|Gummi: The Clayboy King! Cracked No. 230 Cracked Interviews Vainna White!.jpg|Vainna White! Cracked No. 231 Cracked Interviews Bill Cozby.jpg|Bill Cozby! Cracked No. 232 Cracked Interviews Michael J Foxy.jpg|Michael J. Foxy! Cracked No. 232 Cracked Busts Out with th' Rap Kings.jpg|Th' Rap Kings Cracked No. 233 Cracked Interviews Clint Beatwood.jpg|Clint Beastwood Cracked No. 234 Cracked Interviews RALF.jpg|R.A.L.F. Cracked No. 235 Cracked Interviews Rambozo.jpg|Rambozo! Cracked No. 238 Cracked Interviews Mike Dyson.jpg|Mike Dyson - The Boxing King! Cracked No. 239 Cracked Interviews Edward Kroch The Big Apple Mayor!.jpg|Edward Kroch The Big Apple Mayor! Cracked No. 242 Cracked Interviews Yoko Ohno.jpg|Yoko Ohno Cracked No. 244 Cracked Interviews Roger Wabbit.jpg|Roger Wabbit Cracked No. 245 Cracked Interview with Rabid The Wonder Boy!.jpg|Rabid the Wonder Boy! Cracked No. 248 Cracked Interviews The Jerker.jpg|The Jerker Cracked No. 250 Cracked Interviews the Fast Food King.jpg|The Fast Food King Cracked No. 252 Cracked Interviews Howeird Stern The Shock Shlock Radio King.jpg|Howeird Stern The Shock Shlock Radio King Cracked No. 255 Cracked Interviews the Simpersons.jpg|The Simpersons Cracked No. 258 Cracked Interviews New Kids on the Block.jpg|New Kids on the Block Cracked No. 259 Cracked Interviews Donald Trumpet.jpg|Donald Trumpet Cracked No. 259 Cracked Interviews Teenage Mutant Ninja Turdles.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turdles Cracked No. 263 Meet the Cracked Man Behind Cracked.jpg|The Cracked Man Behind Cracked Cracked No. 357 Cracked Interviews the King of Pop Music Management.jpg|The King of Pop Music Management Cracked No. 363 Cracked Interviews the Rock Video King.jpg|The Rock Video King Cracked Collectors Edition No. 69 Cracked Nightmare Interview with Freddy!|Freddy! Cracked Monster Party No. 1 Cracked_Monster_Interview_with_Evilra.jpg|Evilra Cracked Monster Party No. 4 Cracked Interviews the Technical School King.jpg|The Technical School King Margret Düser Kaputt Interviewt den Konig der Psychiater.jpg|König der Psychiater Kaputt Kaputt Interviewt den Werbekönig.jpg|Den Werbekönig Kaputt Nr. 16 Cassie Collingwood Cracked Interviews the Music Video King.jpg|The Music Video King Cracked No. 209 Cracked Interviews the Break Dancing King.jpg|The Break Dancing King Cracked No. 211 Oswald Fendelbob Cracked Visits a New Youth Cult.jpg|New Youth Cult Cracked No. 213 Others Max_Wallis_Interviews_Jayne_Womansfield.jpg|Max Wallis Interviews Jayne Womansfield Cracked No. 1 An Interview with David (Kung Fu) Carrotseed.jpg|An Interview with David (Kung Fu) Carrotseed Cracked No. 119 Cracked Interviews the Garbage King.jpg|The Garbage King Cracked No. 122 Cracked Interviews Star Warts Creator George Lucre.jpg|Star Warts Creator George Lucre Cracked No. 200 Cracked's Killer Card Manufacturer of the Year.jpg|Killer Card Manufacturer of the Year Cracked No. 275 A Cracked Interview with a Minor-League Manager.jpg|A Minor-League Manager Cracked No. 284 Cracked's Sneaker Manufacturer of the Year.jpg|Sneaker Manufacturer of the Year Cracked No. 289 The Worst Real-Life TV Show Producer.jpg|The Worst Real-Life TV Show Producer Cracked No. 320 A Look Back at 40 Years of Cracked.jpg|A Look Back at 40 Years of Cracked with Founding Editor Morty Shlub Cracked No. 325 Cracked Interviews Leonardo.jpg|Leonardo Cracked No. 329 Cracked's School for Bullies!.jpg|Cracked's School for Bullies!... Cracked No. 345 Category:Regular features